


cock

by HelloitsVehere



Series: One Short ✿ [9]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Watcher Entertainment RPF
Genre: Bottom Ryan Bergara, Car Sex, Daddy Kink, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Top Shane Madej, like two words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:42:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26141308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelloitsVehere/pseuds/HelloitsVehere
Summary: Weird Wonderful Word Season 2 Episode 1Ryan may win at the race, but Shane comes first.
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Series: One Short ✿ [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569595
Comments: 10
Kudos: 135





	cock

**Author's Note:**

> Blame anon for the name (https://helloitsvehere.tumblr.com/post/627420181742944256/u-could-publish-a-fic-that-just-says-cock-and)
> 
> I wanted to gift this for all of my slutty Ryan mutuals cause I ᵈᵒⁿ'ᵗ ᵏⁿᵒʷ ʷʰᵉⁿ ᴵ'ˡˡ ʰᵃᵛᵉ ᵉⁿᵒᵘᵍʰ ᵉⁿᵉʳᵍʸ ᵗᵒ ᵐᵃᵏᵉ ⁵ ᵐᵒʳᵉ ᶠᶦᶜˢ
> 
> This is bratbergara.mp4 (https://helloitsvehere.tumblr.com/post/623338496171655168/bratbergaramp4) but a fic :)))  
> ___________
> 
> ...hi!
> 
> Uhh, so I vanished for half a year and come back just to post this terrible porn thingヾ(￣□￣;)ﾉ
> 
> I may or may not write more? (plz no) School is stepping on my butt and 2020 is an awful year ;-;
> 
> Anyways, stay safe, wear a mask, subscribe to Watcher. Have this stary thing
> 
> ┊ ┊ ┊ ┊ ┊ ˚✩ ⋆｡˚ ✩ ° ┊ ˚ ✩. ┊ ┊
> 
> ┊ ┊ ┊ ┊ .✫ ° ┊ ⊹ ┊ ┊
> 
> ┊ ✫. ┊ ☪⋆ ° ┊ .✫ ┊
> 
> ┊ ⊹ °┊ ☪ ⋆ ┊
> 
> ☪ ⋆. ┊. ˚ ˚✩
> 
> ┊
> 
> ˚✩

Wrapping up the shoot, Shane already got a layer of sweat on the back of his neck. Racing truly isn’t his thing after all. He hates competitions, he hates sports, he hates-

Bergara. Ryan Steven Bergara. The biggest douche in the world that keeps teasing him all day long.

It’s what they do in front of the camera sure. But there are these moments of subtle eye gazing and… other kinds of gazing that just not safe for work for Youtube.

When they were changing to the racing suit, Ryan keeps twists and turns to make his ass facing Shane. First, it was a small changer room. Secondly, Shane was already angry at himself for putting up with this activity. He barely takes his shirt off while Ryan was on to his sweatpants. Leaning down to take them off, he presses his ass to Shane’s zipper. 

At some point Shane almost took him right then and there, looking so high and mighty when he changes into that racing suit “Hurry up big guy”. That’s just one of many Ryan tricks of riling him up.

He talks back, making them act a scene twice cause “I was zoned out for a second”, praising himself on the race road. Even doing the 'hitting playfully on Shane's chest'. And when he gets his golden trophy, he’s just slightly taller than Shane, leans down to blow a kiss to his ear.

But all of that is over, now they can go back, edit the video and move on without Shane being salty over the race or having to put Ryan in his place publicly.

As he puts down the helmet on a table and the cover that was almost sticking to his hair at this point, a gust of wind blows to the back of his head. Surprised, he turns to see Ryan holding up the USB fan connected to his phone.

Ryan’s face is beaming, feeling proud of himself for bringing such a helpful tool on the set. Despite so, Shane is more interested in how his eyes squint and perfect white teeth smiling so wide.

The shorter brings the fan to himself again. “You were great back there”

“No I wasn’t” Shane snorts “Did you see how bad I was the last lap? You lapped me!”

Ryan snickers, the bitch, with his high whiny voice that he loves to act so much “ _Oh yeah_ … sorry about that”

“You don’t need to sorry, I didn’t want that stupid trophy anyway"

Ryan sits on a tower of tires, the small award in his lap while Shane leans back to a table.

It was late and the racing place is empty. The crew packed up and gone back to the office. Tyler, who is probably done with their shit, said that it is cool for them to stay a bit longer till the place close.

The smell of burned tire and the distance sound of the traffic outside is almost eutrophic. The garage door is open, displaying a cotton candy sky signaling the sun going down.

Ryan turns off his little fan, looking through with his bag to bring out two small milk boxes “Plain milk or chocolate?”. Shane looks at him funny “Can’t we have some beer?”

“Katie left us with these. If you don’t want it then I’ll drink both”

“I don’t think that’s healthy, Ryan” Ignore the possibility of getting a stomachache, Ryan plugs in the straws. He’s gazing at Shane with that competitive eyes, tongue sticking out to lick both of the straws.

Shane firmly takes the chocolate one out of his hand “You human-pig”. Ryan’s laugh eats through his heart.

Halfway through the drink, he realizes they haven’t changed back to their clothes yet.

While he scans around looking for the bag of clothes, Ryan makes a noise. Not any noise, _Ryan_ noise. The type that he would make out loud during the podcast, knowing that he’s making Shane hot under the collar till the end of the recording section.

Shane faces him, a little wide-eye cause _Ryan we’re in public_. But the latter with closed eyes, sucking on the straw. Velvet tongue wetting the white plastic, curling around the base. He goes up, to the _tip_ , hollow his cheeks, and bobs his head.

While Shane is having a sexual crisis, he glances over. Eyes hooded under long eyelashes, with an innocent shine in them. He hums, raising an eyebrow as if asking Shane what he wants for dinner.

Shane was stunned for a while, deciding how far they’re going to take this bit. However, it was late and his legs are hurting from pressing down pedals all day.

“You wanna change now?”

“Mhm,” he finna pulls himself off the damn straw “You go first, man”

Shane complies, finishing his box without thinking. 

As he walks to their bag, Ryan follows, still got his mouth on that fucking straw. Shane thought that is the end of it, with Ryan reaching to the bottom of the box and his hand finds their clothes.

The next noise that comes out of the younger’s mouth can only be described as _obscene_.

Shane straightened up from where he was fiding their bag, staring at the man who’s still in the middle of a heat “What the hell Ryan?”

“Hm?” the other politely ask, chocolate eye pinned on Shane. Not getting the reaction he wanted, Shane doesn’t even know what his attention is, Ryan takes the whole straw in his mouth.

Ignore the tightness of his pants, Shane grabs Ryan’s wrist. A sudden wave of dominance runs through him “Stop that”

Ryan’s eyes are hazy, skims from the taller’s face to the large hand holding him like reading a book.

“What if I don’t?”

_Brat_.

Shane loosens his grip, he is pretty sure he’d left a mark on Ryan if this keeps going.

They’ve done a scene once or twice in public, minus the ones off-camera, but it all ended back in their apartment. None was this... intense.

“Alright Ryan, go change your clothes”

“You go first” stubbornly, Ryan sits on the ledge of a car model. It doesn’t have a roof and definitely bigger than the ones they used. It got a red overall that lights up Ryan’s frame. Somehow, the rise in Shane rises with the color.

He doesn’t know what kind of racecar that is but they promised not to break anything.

“Don’t sit on that-“

“You can’t tell me what to do” he replies with a smile in his voice.

This is getting ridiculous.

“Ryan, get down from there”

The other chuckers in his milk box still in hand, it’s empty by now.

“What are you gonna do about it? Big guy?”

The next seconds happen in a blur.

Shane drops their clothing bag and makes his way over to Ryan. He catches Ryan’s wrist, intended to pull the smaller off. Surprised, Ryan falls backward to the back seat, bringing both of them down.

They tangled on each other. Shane is on top of Ryan, breathe the familiar smell of his soap and the strange scent of the clothes they borrowed. Under him, Ryan got his wrist secured by the Madej tight grip, speechless from the sudden manhandling.

Their breathing in sync as Shane stares as Ryan’s bronze glance, his messy hair from the racing hat. There’s white milk spilled on the corner of his lips.

Slowly, Shane rests himself on one elbow and uses his free hand to wipe the stain off. Ryan let him.

Till he opens his mouth and takes Shane in.

Drips of honey run down his spine as the warmth of the other’s mouth sets in his thumb. Wet, sucking him in.

Shane leans down and kisses the rest of the sweet substance away.

They’re probably in the most awkward position yet. Ryan’s calf is pressed to the car’s door, Shane’s back is killing him from bending down, Ryan’s knee is pressing on his boner-

Speaking of that.

“Ryan, we can’t do this here” Shane backs off, a thin string of saliva connects them still.

Frustrated, Ryan rubs his knee on Shane’s hard on, dragging a grunt from the latter.

Shane takes deep breaths, closes his eyes, and regrets dating this bastard of a boyfriend.

“ _Shane_ ” Ryan whines, he looks well fucked enough from their make out session and that doesn’t help. He raises his hands out, the cuffs are over his palms as he makes the best puppy eyes he can.

The taller looks at him through skeptical eyes “We’re gonna mess up this car, and they’re gonna sue us. Do you want that?”

That’s enough explanation to tell him to be logical, to act like a responsible adult with a new company that doesn’t need to be contested.

“C’mon, let’s go home,” Shane says, standing up now “Then you can act all flirty as you like”

And that’s the end of that. They’re on their feet, the fresh air grazes over where their body connected. Ryan got a little pout on his face that Shane finds so cute. He promised, however, to give Ryan what he deserved at home, so that pays off.

Before he can touch their bag, Ryan’s eyes light up “Oh wait, my milk!”

The little guy does his small run with his small legs toward the car again. Shane’s heart picks up when he realized they could’ve spilled it on the seats. However, Ryan _trips_. Or that’s what Shane thinks.

He lands forward on the backseats, faced down. Abdomen pressing on top of the door, Ryan does this typical Ryan noise then stays still like he’s dead.

“What the hell dude?” Shane half laugh as the approaches the other man. A little worry craw on the back of his mind, then quickly wipes off when he sees Ryan’s unhurt face.

“Little help please?”

Shane sighs “Come on, it’s getting late”

“But I’m _stuuuck_ ”

“Ryan”

“What are you gonna do about it stepbro-“

“Stop”

“Co-host? Boyfriend? Dadd-“ Not letting him finish, Shane holds both of his hand and pins them to his back. Ryan accepts him little to no disagreement “Ow- Shane! What the fuck-“

After all of the teasing and coming second in the race for views, Shane leans down to Ryan’s ear and earning a gasp from the younger when more pressure is added to his back. Shane’s forgotten boner is on Ryan’s behind.

“ _Watch your mouth_ ”

Keeping a hand on Ryan, Shane’s palm connected to Ryan’s ass “Ow! Shane-“ Not letting Ryan finish, another slap came down.

Despite wearing such a thick layer of pants, it stings with every spank. Ryan’s yelps follow till there’s nothing but breathy air in his throat, he’s sure that his skin is bright red now.

He doesn’t know when Shane stopped or if he stopped, there are tears in Ryan’s eyes and the uncomfortableness of laying over a car door settles into his bones. His hands are free and they curl up next to his face.

Once his mind is clear and his breathing eventually slows down, Ryan cranks his neck to make a witty comment to Shane. However, the latter is tugging his pants down.

“Shane! Wait-“

“Oh, so _you_ ’re trying to back off now?” Shane is strangely proud to see his hand marks all over Ryan’s ass and thighs “You were just so eager just a moment ago”

Ryan hisses when the cold breeze caresses the sensitive skin. Funny enough, he can tell he’s hard.

“Can we just- open- open the door? My tummy hurts-“

“Well, who decided to fall into face-first into it?” Ryan’s pity talk isn’t working, his pants now a pool around his legs. It’s not like he can run away, the car was so tall that his feet barely touch the ground.

There’s a cold press on his entrance. “You brought _lube_?”

“ _You_ did you fuck. You put it in _my_ bag” Ignoring Ryan’s moans, Shane quickly stresses him out on his fingers. Ryan squirms, he’s slipping forward to his groin which will eventually touch his cock. The idea of pressing against cold surfaces right now is a turnoff.

The thought sweep away from his mind as his boyfriend’s finger found his prostate. Shane rubs against the sweet spot, making Ryan sobs so beautifully.

“Hm? Got anything more to say, first place?” Shane keeps his eyes on Ryan moaning freely, saliva overflowing on to the seats. Two long fingers in, Shane kneels and places a kiss on one of Ryan’s cheeks.

The wet noise grows louder along with Ryan’s whines. Some of the lube is dripping down the floor next to Shane’s knee.

“Sha- _Shane_ ” Ryan got his hands over his face now, his cheeks burning, so is the other pair “ _Please_ ”

“What is it winner?” Shane got his cocky voice on, but he isn’t giving Ryan any cocks yet. Instead, his tongue prodding Ryan’s hole in a way that makes him whimper and moans.

Ryan is babbling, pleading, but he doesn’t know what for. Words fall from his lips but he isn’t paying attention to them. He only knows the hand clamped around his thigh, the fingers digging into his flesh.

Then there’s another finger joining in and Ryan does squeal as it fucks in and out him, Shane’s knuckle grazing his prostate with every thrust, soft lips suck just behind his balls.

Ryan’s trembling, vision whiting out, and there’s a familiar ache crawling up his spine at the stretch between his legs. Delicate digits pet over his inner thighs and he whimpers as he flinches, the fingers inside of him rubbing small circles. “Shane…” he pants, tears dripping from his chin.

The taller stands up “Well look at you now, princess,” Shane lands another slap on Ryan’s ass “I’ve barely gotten started and you’re already so fucked out”. He tugs his pants down, freeing his erection and hisses as he lines up to Ryan’s hot open entrance.

The first nudge got Ryan merely rocks his hips yet Shane is not having it. He leans down to grips Ryan’s dark hair, dragging a groan as he turns his head over. His other large hand on Ryan’s hips.

Ryan’s eyes are filled with tears, his cheeks pink from arousal and embarrassment, the blush spreading down his neck. His mouth is wet, open, and heated. Pliant hands still curling on the seats. Shane kisses his tears away, let him taste himself on his tongue.

“Ok?”

“Ok”

Getting a better grip on Ryan, Shane slowly eases in, taking him apart. At some point, Ryan tightens just to tease back and the hold on his waist toughens, fingers dipping down to his ass and squeezing.

Though he knows that's not a good idea, last time he challenged Shane he walked as if he was run over by a bus to Watcher. Felt like it too. But is it really good sex if you can walk the next day? 

Shane can’t help the animalistic growl that escapes him as he bends his knees, further pushing himself all the way inside. He watches Ryan’s face twist, eyes rolling, and fluttering shut. “This is what you get,” he grunts, his hips snapping up and creating another sound as loud as his spanks “for being a fucking brat”

Ryan’s walls are squeezing him tight, the warm wetness and the squelching of lube, the sound of skin on skin and his moans, all of it is driving Shane further into sensory overload. "You're so tight." he groans, unable to be stern and serious when Ryan’s heat envelops him so wonderfully.

Shane pulls his hips back, pulling out about 2/3 of the way and slams back. Ryan moans high and loud, so unlike his usual voice. The cries he lets out when Shane fucks him and breathy and sharp, a grand melody, as Shane repeats the process several times.

Ryan opens his mouth to speak, but rather than words, a wail rips itself from him when Shane grinds into him, his prostate being pushed at so hard it almost hurts.

" _Shaaane_ " Ryan hiccups. His cock continued dripping and twitching, begging for Shane's touch. He is surprised that he hasn't touched the car yet. All the sweat is making him clings to his racing clothes, his biceps twitching trying to hold himself up. His ass clenched and his body rocked with every thrust, poised and ready for more. Ryan attempts to make eye contact with Shane over his shoulder " _Daddy_ "

Following a small chuckle, Shane starts to pounds into him. The air seems to grow hotter and hotter with every thrust and their body joins with every slap.

Ryan sobs, filled to the brim and ready to burst. He moans and whines words that jumbled together to form incoherent sentences and phrases, but Shane knew him well enough to know that it was a good thing. It meant he was close, so fucking close that it was painful.

“Come for me, Ry” Shane murmurs, clutches Ryan's hip, which would surely bruise afterward. “Come for daddy”

His hole tightening on Shane's cock was enough to send the latter over the edge as well, a long, low moan pushing its way out of him and he froze, thrusting only when his body deems it. Ryan could feel his come filling him, making his eyes roll and body moves back, keeping them connected as Shane gripped his hips hard.

“ _Ah_ , Shane!” Ryan cries, the heat is unbearable, and every nerve in his body white-hot. His sight turns to a blizzard as everything around him went white and he quickly grabs hold of his shirt, bitting down and squealing into it as his release hits him like a semi. Come spurts on the car door, his body twitching and jolting with every burst.

They ride out their orgasms with moans and grunts and when it was over, Shane pulls out of him slowly, a sinful squelch sounding off. The substance leaking down to Ryan's quivering thighs.

The taller quickly grabs a clean cloth, cleaning their mess off. Slowly, he lays a hand on Ryan's back. The warmness steeps in Ryan's skin, he opens his eyes, focusing his lens on Shane.

"Hi there"

"Hello to you too" Shane's chuckle heats Ryan's heart just a bit more "Can you stand?"

"Can't stand your shit-" Shane heaves Ryan up. The younger's legs and stomach feels funny. As he on his unstable feet, he lifts his shirt to see an angry red line over his abdomen.

"Oh," Shane says once he saw the bruise "Does it hurt?"

"Well _duh_ " Ryan tugs his pants up "Cause _you_ were being so rough". He makes his way over to their bag, picking up their clothes to go change. The tired feeling settles in, now he just wants to go home.

"You were asking for it," Shane replies as he does the same, walking next to Ryan with an arm hovering on his back. Afraid he fucked Ryan so hard he's gonna be limping forever, Shane feels flowers blooming on his cheeks "Sorry"

Ryan stares at him like he just speaks Vietnamese "What? Why?"

"For being too rough"

Ryan tries to keep a straight face but fails miserably. Who says sorry when they fucked you so good you can't walk? Shane, Ryan's dumb giant, skeptic ghost hunter, and his boyfriend. Giggling, Ryan responds "You're such a sap"

And that, that little laugh with perfect white teeth and scrunched up face balanced all the other irritating things Ryan can offer him in their relationship. He would spend a thousand years making Ryan laugh like that.

And maybe if they aren't caught up in each other like that, they would realize that there are cum, sweat, and an empty box of milk they haven't clean up back in the car model.

**Author's Note:**

> im gonna wake up tomorrow and delete this hgahjsda


End file.
